Ghosts Don't Bleed
by TheWarrior12
Summary: A one shot story. Years after Elphaba’s death Glinda is still grieving over her. Gelphie


**General Wicked Disclaimer**: I do not own Wicked or any of its characters.

**Spoiler Alert: **There is some discussion of the end of the musical.

**Gelphie Disclaimer**: This story contains Gelphie (a.k.a. Elphaba and Glinda romance) If you don't like this kind of stuff then don't read.

**Rating is K+: **N/A

**Author Note: **This a short one shot story. It's another verison of the way Wicked, the Musical, could have ended. I hope you enjoy my story. Feedback is always welcome and enjoy!

**Ghosts Don't Bleed**

It had been years since Elphaba's death. How many years exactly? Even Glinda wasn't sure. There was only one thing Glinda was sure of however, and that was the pain as well as the grieving, would never go away. She would never get over Elphaba's death. It was a miracle if she got through a day without crying. The first few weeks after Elphie's death were the worst, for the Ozians would celebrate and sing in the streets of her demise. Glinda would always have to fight the tears every time the song of the Wicked Witch of the West's death flooded her ears. As they praised her destruction Glinda could only go to her room and weep, for there wasn't anything else she could do.

...X...

Glinda came back to her room, one night, from giving another speech to the Ozians. A young servant girl was waiting for her there. The young handmaiden bowed her head as Glinda walked into her lonesome surroundings. The curly blond scarcely lifted her gaze to stare once again at her vast bedroom. A Gale force guard was also in the room with the handmaiden. He quickly straightened his pose as Glinda entered but said nothing. His job was to make sure no one entered the room unless it was Glinda or one of her handmaidens. After a few seconds the handmaiden, dressed in a pearl white robe, held out a scroll in her right hand.

"A message for you, Your Goodness." The young girl said, her voice timid.

"Thank you, I'll read it later, you both are dismissed." Glinda answered, her voice neutral, as she took the scroll from the handmaid. Glinda waited until the guard as well as the servant were gone before throwing the scroll on her bed. She was in no mood to read anything. Her room was especially cold, so Glinda went to close her window. The fall weather was coming to an end and the winter bitter coldness was coming in full force to Oz. Glinda peered out her window and stared at the sky. Her eyes scanned the horizon for anything that could show a figure on a broom. But there was nothing and only nothing. "Oh Elphie." Glinda whispered. "I miss you so much. I only wish I could hold you one more time, and kiss..." Glinda was cut off by the door to her huge armoire slowly creaking open. The curly blond gave a small gasp as she whipped her head around once her ears detected the noise, but her eyes fell on nothing but her ample room. Glinda, feeling uneasy, walked away from the window and sat on her bed. She carefully listened for anything as she watched her armoire out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't long before calmness came back to Glinda's heart and her attention once again was brought to the scroll. With great care, Glinda removed the pink ribbon that keep the scroll together and began to read it.

_Dear My Sweet Glinda,_

_I had to reach you. I once told you long ago to hold out. Now I know you have held out for long enough. Your wait is over, my sweet. I draw breath. I'm alive. I'm...here. I love you._

_Love,_

_Elphaba_

Once Glinda finished reading she could feel a gentle breathing that just barely brushed her neck before she heard a whisper call to her, "Hello Glinda."

With a lighting fast move, that Glinda didn't even know she could perform, she grabbed a letter opener that she kept by her bed and swung it by the voice. The strike was so fast the figure didn't have a chance to pull away in time and the letter opener could be heard parting flesh.

With a sharp cry the unknown figure leaped away holding their arm. "By Oz!"

The figure, after receiving the cut, pulled back deeper into the shadows of Glinda's room. This only frightened Glinda more. "Who are you?" Glinda demanded. "And what are you doing in my bedroom? No matter, I'll have the guards deal with you."

"Glinda, please don't." The figure answered their voice clearly in pain. " It's me, Elphie."

"How dare you say that name to me!" Glinda replied. "Guards!"

"No, Glinda, really." With that the figure walked out of the shadows, and removed their hat so their face could be seen.

Glinda gasped in shock as her eyes saw the green face of the Wicked Witch of the West. With that she immediately dropped the letter opener, as her other hand went to cover her mouth, as tears sprang to her eyes. "Sweet Oz, Elphie?"

"It's me my sweet." Elphaba answered.

Suddenly a loud pounding sound came from just outside the door, and with it an Ozian guard voice rang out, "Are you alright, My Goodness?"

"Oh, oh, everything is fine. I...I just saw a bug that's all." Glinda replied. "No need to worry."

"Do you want me to take care of the bug?" The guard's voice asked.

"No, that's quite alright. The bug has left." Glinda replied, trying desperately to keep her voice

calm. "I'm fine."

"Very well My Goodness." With that said the guard left with great haste.

"Elphaba?" Glinda whispered, her voice cracking slightly. "Sweet Oz, I think I'm going to faint. Are you for real? Or are you just a ghost?"

With one quick step Elphaba closed the gap between then and wrapped her unwound arm around Glinda's waist. "I'm real." With that the green skinned woman pressed her lips to the blond's. The kiss was full of passion and the proof Glinda needed to show Elphaba was indeed alive, for if she was a ghost Elphie's warm emerald lips wouldn't be on her own pink ones that second. "Ghosts don't bleed either." Elphaba answered as she removed her green arm from Glinda's waist and took a step back to show the true degree of the wound made from the letter opener.

"Oh Elphie." Glinda replied as she saw the amount of blood. She then went and got a towel to help stop the bleeding.

Elphaba sat on the bed as Glinda held the towel on her wound. After a few minutes when the wound was cleaned and dressed the green witch spoke up, "You cut me pretty good. Who would know a letter opener could draw so much blood. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"I'm sorry about that." Glinda answered. "I really didn't..."

"Shh, my sweet it's alright." Elphaba said with a small grin. "Blood will dry."

"How did you get into my bedroom?"Glinda asked suddenly.

"The window. One doesn't need to be a ghost to fly." Elphaba answered.

"But how did you get passed the guard?"

"No one can stay alert for every second of the day." The green skinned woman replied as she lifted her hand and cupped Glinda's closest cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"So have I, but how are you alive?" Glinda questioned. "I thought you were allergic to water."

"Oh, I am." Elphaba answered. "But it's amazing the things you can do with some oil. Really thin, odorless oil. That resembles water."

"I'm not sure what to say." Glinda replied.

"Just say you forgive me." Elphaba said suddenly, her voice carried a degree of fear to it. "Please understand that I wanted to tell you I was alive. Forgive me, Glinda, please don't hate me for not telling you."

"Oh Elphie, I could never hate you. I just want to know why you didn't tell me sooner you were alive." Glinda said, her voice carried a slight painful tone to it.

"I'm sorry Glinda, but you saw how the Ozians went crazy those years back." Elphaba answered. "They wanted my blood...my death. I had to let them think they had won. Besides, I knew you didn't need me."

"Don't tell me what I need." Glinda replied. "My life is nothing without you. I thought of you everyday and dreamed about you every night. I cried for you because I thought you were dead and gone. I cried because I thought I was never going to see you. Elphie, you're the love of my life." She then proceeded to brush her fingers across the green witch's brow.

"I came back though." Elphaba answered. "I came back to tell you something you already know. I love you, Glinda. I love you will all my heart and soul. There is no one in this world who I love more than you."

"What about Fiyero?" Glinda asked.

"He's alive and well as far as I know. We went our separate ways." Elphaba answered. "I think he knew all along how strong my love is for you. He knew I only have eyes for you." With that said the green witch took one of Glinda's hands in her own.

"What if I wasn't here?" Glinda asked. "What if you didn't find me?"

"I guess I would have joined Nessa." Elphaba answered, not meeting Glinda's eyes.

"Elphie..." Glinda whispered as she rested her hands on the green witch's shoulders before they shared a kiss. The blond then proceeded to take one of Elphaba's green hands and place it just above her left breast. "Can you feel my heart beating?"

"Yes, and it's beating quite fast I must say." Elphaba answered.

"My heart hasn't beaten this fast in years." Glinda replied. "It only beats like this for you."

In turn a smile formed upon Elphaba's face before her eyes started to scan the room again. "Why did you stay here?"

"I stayed here because I had hope you would come back...one day. Maybe because I never believed fully you were dead." Glinda responded without hesitation.

"How long would you have waited for?" The green skinned witch asked.

"Forever." Glinda replied, as she touched the brim of Elphaba's jet black hat. "I can't believe your still wearing that hat."

"It's very special to me." Elphaba answered, before her eyes showed a level of pain. "I can't stay much longer. Night will soon come to an end, and I can't have the Ozians know I still draw breath."

As soon as the green witch said that Glinda's face was a mix of confusion and panic. "Please don't go, Elphie!" Glinda begged as tears started to descend down her face.

Elphaba didn't respond at first. She only wiped the tears that flooded down Glinda's face with her fingers. Despite the burning, the tears delivered to her fingers, Elphaba did this until all the tears were gone. Then she walked over to her broom and Glinda thought she was going to leave right there and then. Instead the green skinned witch held out her broom to her and said, "Unlimited. Together we're unlimited. Glinda, will you join me?"

Glinda didn't need anytime to come to an answer. With a few quick strives the curly blond latched lips with Elphaba for a fiery kiss before answering, "I finally know where I belong. With you."

The green witch grinned broadly as she watch Glinda get on the broom. With great speed, before getting on the broom herself, Elphaba kicked open the window. "Hold on tightly." With that said they flew off out the window and into the sky.

...X...

Several hours passed before a knock came from outside Glinda's room. "Your Goodness? Your Goodness?" One of the handmaidens called as she opened the door with great caution but didn't find Glinda the Good anywhere. "Your Goodness?" Just then the handmaiden found the scroll she had delivered to Glinda. She took one last look for her Mistress before taking the scroll and reading it. Once finished reading the handmaiden smiled, as she peered at the open window where Elphaba and Glinda had escaped from. "Finally...finally Glinda the Good is happy again. Happy and free with her love, Elphaba, The Wicked Witch of the West."

...X...

"Glinda, my sweet?" Elphaba asked after they were a good distance away.

"Yes, Elphie?" Glinda replied.

"Did you ever take that scroll I wrote with you?"

"No, I forgot."

"All of Oz will know then."

"Know what?"

"Know that I love you."

"Let them find out." Glinda answered. "Besides, that is not the only thing they'll know."

"What else will they know?" Elphaba questioned as she slowed the broom's speed down just a

tad.

"When they find out I'm gone they'll know something you already know...that I love you." Glinda answered as she placed a light kiss on the back of Elphaba's neck before they disappeared into the clouds.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it. Remember feedback is always welcome.**


End file.
